His Christmas Present
by MerryAnchor16
Summary: Sanji knows what he's giving Zoro for Christmas... A Christmas Present for kumiko-sama-chan. RATED M FOR REASONS. Smut. Light bondage. Adult themes. Established ZoSan.


**AN: I dedicate this oneshot to kumiko-sama-chan~ It is her Christmas present from me. She's worked so hard on running this ZoSan Exchange you've all been seeing on here lately and I just wanted to say thank you to her in my own little way. She also motivated me to write my first ever smut- something I'd never thought I'd be able to write because I'm so stiff and awkward with scenes like that- she makes me laugh and smile, she's awesome and wonderfully perverted and she takes care of my dinosaur children for me~ So, yup, this is for you. Merry Christmas, sweetie and have a very happy New Year~!**

**-MerryAnchor**

* * *

Sanji pulled his jeans over his ribbon wrapped lower parts and hips. He looked at the time. 6pm. Zoro would be home soon, in the next half an hour. He bit his bottom lip and busied himself with preparing dinner. Tonight was the night. He was going to do it.

He and Zoro were going to have sex.

The two had been dating for almost a year now with nothing more than rough make outs and chaste touches and gropes and, as it was Christmas Eve, Sanji wanted to make this first time special. Sanji had never been with a man in that way before at all which was why it had taken him practically a year to steel his mind for it. He'd watched videos, read online help and even asked Zoro about certain aspects of it all. It had taken him some time to accept the fundamentals of the whole sex business, but he knew he wanted more of Zoro. More than just touches.

Which was why Sanji had wrapped his lower regions in a bright scarlet, festive looking bow as a substitute for boxers. Also, after watching all the stuff he had online, Sanji had decided he rather liked the concept of bondage. Not that he was expecting Zoro to go ahead with that kink, but it was always nice to have something at the ready should an occasion arise: hence another need for the ribbon.

_He_ was going to be Zoro's Christmas present.

* * *

So far the plan wasn't going too well. Everytime Sanji took up the courage, he'd deliberately distract himself at the last second and forget about the whole thing but, as he was supposed to be the marimo's gift, he knew he had to initiate the first move. So, abandoning his fears and doubts, he sat on the end of the bed at 11pm as he waited for Zoro to catch up. He heard the man's footfalls echo down the hall and, the moment he stepped into the room, Sanji pounced to capture him in a heated kiss.

Zoro staggered, stunned for a moment, then growled appreciatively as he spun them round and pinned the cook to the bedroom door as it clicked shut, kissing and licking at Sanji's lips possessively. Sanji's heart was racing so fast and so hard it felt like a repetitive round of punches hitting his ribs. The stark contrast of the cool bedroom door and the heat pulsing off their bodies through his clothes did nothing to ease his excited nerves. He barely snatched a shuddering breath before Zoro's mouth was pushed firmly against his once more. Sanji willingly parted his lips, wanting the other back in his mouth to taste him again. The flavour of the mint and chocolate drinks they'd had was still strong on the green haired man's tongue and Sanji sucked at it eagerly, claiming some of the taste and Zoro rumbled in appreciation soon pulling away with a tug at the blond's bottom lip with his teeth. The sounds of heavy breathing and the green haired man's mouth moving to toy at Sanji's were the only things audible. Nothing else mattered right now.

A sudden intrusion under the woolen fabric of his shirt had Sanji hissing. Zoro moved his hand, letting fingers roam across the plain of soft skin with callused fingers and watching the cook's reaction intensely with one dark, lust blown eye. A faint tinge of a deep flush ran across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, staining the tips of his ears. Sanji captured his lips briefly before cursing sharply, pulling abruptly away from the other's face as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. He arched off the wall slightly, groaning loudly. He no longer cared if the neighbours heard. Heck, he didn't care if the whole street heard. All that mattered now was that Zoro was here and touching him and brushing his nipple in a way that might cause him to die of a heart attack if he didn't get out of these clothes right now.

Zoro cursed and the cook felt hot lips pressing over and over on his neck, grazing on his rapid pulse. He panted heavily, "Bed... Marimo..." He said, managing to form coherent words.

Zoro didn't need telling twice, he retracted his hand from Sanji's chest and practically dragged him to their bed the other side of the room, pushing the blond back until the backs of his knees hit the mattress and tumbled back onto the sheets, hair splaying out around his head. He shuffled until his whole body was on it and smiled, chuckling slightly as Zoro crawled up after him, crouching above him with an all too aroused look on his face. He frowned, "What're you laughing at?"

"You looked like a tiger or something," Sanji snorted, "Creeping up on me like that."

Zoro chuckled and flicked his nose softly, "You're an idiot, you know that?" He then kissed the blond, this meeting of lips more chaste and tender than the passion riddled ones before. When he pulled away, he looked at the blond seriously, "Are you sure you want this? If you want to stop I understand..."

"No!" Sanji whined, thinking of how much preparation he'd put in for this moment, "I want this... I want you. I'm sure."

"It's just that... Well, it's a lot different from everything we've done before, you know..." Zoro said, lowering down slightly to tussle Sanji's hair with his fingers. SanjI rolled his eyes.

"Gee, is it really?" Sanji's eyes narrowed, "What's wrong, don't you want to have sex with me?"

Zoro backtracked quickly, "Woah, woah, of course I do. You really, really don't know how long I've wanted this... I just, don't want you to go to a point where you'll regret it... We've been together for a year and, well, we've never gone this far before."

Sanji sighed, a fond look on his reddened face as he took in Zoro's genuine concern not to mess things up. He ran his hand up, fingertips brushing along the man's side and feeling the muscles jumping under the skin in anticipation, "I'm not going to regret this, at all. I've been ready for it since the beginning of the month... but I wanted to make it special. I put a lot of effort into this, marimo head."

Zoro frowned, "'Effort'? What effort?"

Sanji brought his hand to the hemline of Zoro's jeans and slipped his fingertips under it teasingly, "Maybe, if we continued, you'd get to find out..." That nervous feeling suddenly came back again. What if Zoro wasn't in to what Sanji wanted to try with him? What if the marimo was repulsed or awkward about it? The pressure from the ribbon around his lower parts felt suddenly much more noticeable. Almost unbearably so.

Zoro frowned at the expression on the cook's face, "What are you hiding from me?"

Sanji smirked despite his inner worries and spoke quietly in a deep, lust broken voice, "Take my clothes off and you might just find out."

Zoro's pupil grew even larger if such a thing was possible and he made a pleased noise at the back of his throat as Sanji wriggled his fingers more into his boxers, rubbing at the skin just above his sensitive arousal. Zoro moved, beginning to unbutton the blond's shirt, trailing butterfly kisses from his chin and downwards, moving lower and lower and sucking at each new patch of exposed skin. Sanji breathed heavily as Zoro's tongue flicked into the ditch of his belly button and his hands parted the fabric to reveal the blond's light flushed torso. He nibbled at Sanji's hipbones, the other huffing quiet little laughs at the tickling yet arousing sensation. His erection pressed painfully up against the ribbon hidden beneath his trousers.

Sanji pushed his hand deep into the other's boxers, feeling the heat seeping from between his legs before taking the hot flesh into his hand. Zoro's hips bucked forward with a soft cry of 'fuck'. The blonde ran his fingers up and down the swollen length in a languid and teasing manner. Zoro pressed his forehead onto the blond's chest, panting deeply as Sanji toyed at him. Fingers curled, pressed firmly into the vein on the underside until, in an unexpected moment, pushing at the slit of the head, precum spilling on his fingertips. Zoro groaned, "Fuuuuckk..."

Sanji continued in his assault, relentless and unforgiving as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over and over the sensitive area until Zoro could barely form words anymore. However, suddenly the marimo grabbed his wrists tight and pinned them above his head in one hand. His free hand hovered over Sanji's trouser button and he looked up to see the blond give an affirmative nod of his head. Zoro grinned and undid the button, fingers moving to grab the zipper. He pulled the blond's trousers down and-

Stopped.

Dead in his tracks, letting go of Sanji's wrists.

Sanji's face burned horribly as Zoro eyed the crimson ribbon wrapped around his thighs and crotch like makeshift underwear with a neat bow at the front. The blond coughed, "I- er... I-I'm your Christmas present..." He stuttered out, "I didn't know what to get you, you're so difficult to buy for and I didn't want to get you something you didn't- mmm!"

Zoro's mouth sealed firmly over his for a moment before pulling away, "This is the sexiest goddamn Christmas present I've ever received," He rumbled and looked into the cook's face with a grin, "I like the ribbon," He chuckled. Sanji hummed, relieved Zoro hadn't freaked at the wrapping... Now to see if Zoro would accept what the wrapping was to be used for.

"Marim- holy shit fuck!" He hissed as Zoro's tongues, hot and moist, slipped through a gap in a wrap of ribbion and swirled at the head of his cock. He teased and worked repeatedly into the gaps until Sanji was gasping, pulling roughly at Zoro's hair with desperate fingers and wanting nothing more than release, "F-fuck, please..."

Zoro snickered at his thorough but not complete job and took an end of ribbon from the bow in his teeth and tugged, loosening the bonds. Sanji lifted his hips to allow Zoro to wriggle the fabric down his legs and off him completely. The green haired man, leaned over to the bedside cabinet and rummaged briefly, grabbing up a bottle of lubricant into his grip. He left the draw of the cabinet open in his haste to return to fulfilling his partner's needs and settled between Sanji's parted legs and prepared to snap the cap open when the blond sat up suddenly, "N-no wait!"

Zoro felt an internal sigh at the reaction, but he wasn't angry, he and Sanji had got to this stage many times before but the blond kept changing his mind at the last second and Zoro would have to finish himself off in the shower to calm down. He didn't mind though. It was Sanji's body and he didn't want to do anything to it that would upset the other. Sanji would be ready in his own time and Zoro was happy to wait for him. He put the bottle down on the covers and sat back, "It's alright, Sanji." He said, "I'm cool with it."

Sanji blinked a moment before realising that Zoro thought he had had second thoughts. He snatched the abandoned lube bottle back up and held it out to the marimo who looked surprised at the action, "I want this Zoro, I just... Wanted to ask something..."

Zoro felt his stomach churn at Sanji's words; he... he still wanted to go all the way? Sanji picked up the ribbon that had been thrown aside on the bedspread and smiled awkwardly, "I saw... Some videos and I wanted to try a... Well I thought that... Look, the ribbon isn't just for show, okay?"

Trying to process those words, Zoro stared at the other rather blankly, "You, er, want to try bondage?"

Sanji was looking down, away from him, "I just... I saw it on a video and it looked good... But you don't have to if you don't want to!" The blond said hurriedly, blushing deeply, "I... just wanted to try it..." Sanji suddenly felt stupid, this was an awful idea. What even made him think Zoro would be into it? "We can just stop here if you wan-ah-ah-ahhh!" He cried, breaking off and hunching over slightly as Zoro took Sanji into his hand.

Zoro spoke into his ear as he slowly pumped, "I never thought my first time with you woukd be like this. You're lucky you're with someone who wants to try it too," He chuckled. Sanji groaned long and hard as Zoro licked and bit softly at the shell of his ear. He coaxed the blond's hands to loosen their grip and retrieved the red ribbon with one hand. He then let go of Sanji's erection as he disentangled the ribbon and leaned in close, "Put your hands behind your back," He murmured and Sanji obeyed, waiting as Zoro wrapped the ribbon over and over again and again, around his hands, up his arms and his chest to tie it in a bow at the back. He the leaned the blond back to lie down once more and cracked the bottle of lube open, "I'm going to prepare you now," Zoro warned him, "Stay relaxed..."

Sanji nodded, taking in a juddering breath, and Zoro tipped some of the cold liquid into his palm and smeared it along his fingers, warming it up until it was ready. He parted the cook's legs a little more and Sanji screwed his eyes shut, hissing in anticipation as Zoro's now wet fingertips pressed against his entrance. Oh God, this was happening. It was really happening. His breathing fell into ragged drags of air and he wriggled and squirmed against his bonds slightly, unable to control his racing heart. Zoro moved up, leaving his arm and fingers waiting at the blond's legs and took him by the mouth, kissing him deep and hard enough to cause his head to dip in the pillows. Sanji moaned and fully reciprocated with as much eagerness and fervor as his lover.

When he assumed the other was distracted enough, Zoro slipped a finger in, pushing past a ring of muscle in to the halfway. Sanji shuddered bodily underneath him and grunted. Zoro pushed it in further and waited for the blond to settle into that as well before sliding the digit in and out slowly. Sanji twisted slightly at the uncomfortable pressure of it, but the sensation soon passed and, as his groans grew louder and more insistent, Zoro added a second and a third. Rubbing, searching and probing until-

"F-fuck!" Sanji bucked of the bed, arms and shoulders spasming but unable to move as his world turned starry for a moment. Zoro snickered, he'd found it. He rubbed at it some more, Sanji writhing and pleading but unable to do anything with both of his arms captive behind him. Zoro pulled his fingers out and grinned smugly at Sanji's disappointed and longing whine. He unbuttoned his own jeans and divested himself of them. His boxers too, the fabric stained and damp with precum alike to that oozing down from Sanji's painfully rigid cock. Zoro quickly picked up the bottle of lube once more and applied a generous amount onto his own arousal, moaning as he felt himself with much needed and desired friction. He had the urge to finish himself right then and there but managed to pull himself away from the temptation knowing that Sanji could give him so much more.

He lined himself up, a supporting arm either side of Sanji's shoulders and bracketing the tangled blond in. One dark eye looked into two soft blue in a silent question and recieved its silent answer. Zoro pushed in. Sanji cried out, the fingers kept firmly behind his back clawing and snagging at the bedsheets. Zoro stopped moving despite the instict to want to push further and bury himself in the intense heat. He pressed his forehead to Sanji's, "Are you alright?" He panted.

"F-fuck, fu-ck... It hurts...!" Sanji hissed, gritting his teeth. Zoro frowned in sympathy, he remembered how his first time had been painful to begin with too. He brushed his lips soothingly over Sanji's clammy brow.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked.

Sanji shook his head, "N-no! W-want this... Keep... Keep going!" He whispered hoarsely. Zoro obeyed and pushed until he was fully seated, restraining himself from moving until the pain the blond was feeling eased.

He looked down at man beaneath him, beautifully bound with scarlet ribbon and his eyes screwed shut with his mouth slightly open, lips red and kiss swollen. The blond looked beyond sexy and completely perfect to ravish. He began to kiss his face anywhere and everywhere, unable to find a way to express the perfect connection they now had. Slowly, Sanji's eyes opened, "M-move, marimo..." He ordered and Zoro instantly obeyed. He sat back slightly, hands moving to hold slender yet strong hips tenderly. Zoro pulled almost out slowly and, even though he knew it was coming, the first thrust came down like a punch. Sanji was rocked into the mattress by the force of it and cried out again.

Zoro froze, "Oh shit, are you okay?!" He asked, worried he may have hurt the other. Sanji moaned and, unable to use hus arms, used a leg to put around Zoro's waist and pulled him in deeper.

"Keep going... Sh-it... Please!"

Zoro fulfilled the plead, pushing back in again and again with Sanji moaning and groaning, spitting out curses. He twisted in his bonds, begging to be touched, for some form of release which Zoro always denied him, "Shit- I, I'm gonna..."

Zoro kissed him deeply, still rocking in harder and harder, "I'm almost there, just try... Try and hold on..."

"I- I- Zoro!" Sanji hissed, the pleasure pooling and coiling in his groin until he couldn't bear it any longer and unravelled completely between his and Zoro's pressed together bodies, dampening the ribbon and staining it with dark patches. Zoro followed soon after with a twist of his hips and shivered as he came into completion and practically collapsed onto his captive boyfriend, panting and groaning as he pulled out in a sticky mess but, in his post coital state, he couldn't care any less about that. He rolled to the side, falling next to Sanji and caught his breath, looking up at the ceiling. Sanji did the same.

They lay there in a stunned silence over the fact of what they'd just done. They'd done it. They'd finally done it. After a year of dating and nothing more than blow or handjobs, they'd gone all the way. Zoro smiled tiredly, Sanji laughing rasply in disbelief too before he sat up slowly and offered his back, "Oi, untie me." He said.

Zoro smirked, "And what if I don't?"

"I'll kick your sorry ass through the damn wall, that's what."

Zoro laughed and sat up, loosening the knot and unraveling the ribbon, "How was it then?" He asked, "This, I mean." He explained, jiggling one end of ribbon free.

Sanji stretched his arms as soon as they were released, a dull but pleasant ache in them that matched the one in his lower back, "It was fun," He said and turned to kiss the green haired man on the mouth, "You should try it next time, you'd like it."

Zoro hummed and lay back down, Sanji crawling to flop on top of him. He looked at the clock which read 12am. He pecked Zoro's cheek, "Merry Christmas, Zoro."

"Merry Christmas, Sanji."

"... Where's my present?"

"You're not having it now."

"But-"

"No."

"But-!"

"Goodnight, Sanji," Zoro said and closed his eye promptly.

Sanji slapped him on the chest, "I hate you."

Zoro wrapped his arms around the lithe frame and held the other tight, "I love you too."


End file.
